pataponuniversfandomcom-20200213-history
Patapon 2 information
Patapon 2 Developer(s) Pyramid, Japan Studio Publisher(s) Sony Computer Entertainment Platform(s) PlayStation Portable Release date(s) JP November 27, 2008 EU March 6, 2009 AUS March 13, 2009 NA May 5, 2009 Genre(s) Rhythm game, god game Mode(s) Single-player (1 player) Wifi Multiplayer (1-4 players) Rating(s) CERO: A ESRB: Everyone OFLC: G PEGI: 7+ Media/distribution UMD, Download Patapon2 Patapon 2 (パタポン2 ドンチャカ♪?) is a video game by Sony Computer Entertainment. It is a sequel to Patapon. Unusually, the game was released in Japan, Europe, and Australia before North America, and in North America it was first available only as a digital download via the PlayStation Store, as a "test case" to gauge the success of digital distribution on the PSP. The game is now available on UMD in all regions. It hosts a four player (adhoc/gamesharing) multiplayer mode. Patapon designer Hiroyuki Kotani has revealed that the multiplayer mode stems from the single player mode, the former of which will involve giant eggs. These eggs contain Masks for the Hero Patapon to wear, or new CPU Kumopons. To hatch the eggs, four players must defend the egg on an enemy-laden multiplayer battleground, while moving it to a special egg-hatching altar. At this altar, all players must perform a hatching ceremony, which involves playing their rhythms in synchronization to crack the egg.1 A bundle has been released. It includes a silver PSP-3000 along with a 32GB MemoryStick, and the UMD version of Patapon 2. It was released in stores November 27 in Japan Plot The story continues from the previous Patapon game where in the boat the Patapon have constructed has been completed and they have set sail for new lands. On their way there, they are attacked by a kraken who easily defeats them and sends the Patapon into the ocean to be washed ashore in a strange new land where they come up against another tribe called the Karmen. Now it is a battle to defeat the Karmen and find out who is their true enemy. Early in the game, the Patapons discover a mysterious "hero" character, who wears a mask which boosts his abilities. He has lost his memory, and his true identity is hidden.Also they also battle against the Akumapons. Later, the Patapons fight against demons, who were summoned by the Karmen, and the "Dark One", who gave his soul to the demons for power. Gong the Hawkeye and his fellow Zigotons appear once more, to assist the Patapons against the Karmen. During the course of a game, the player learns of a legend, that the world was broken and the Patapons ruined because a Wakapon broke the "World Egg". At the second to last stage, the player finds out that the Hero character was actually the wakapon who broke the egg, and that the Karmen tribe was the Patapon's ancestral enemy. The Patapon Princess was trapped inside an egg by the leader of the Karmens, who plans to make the princess his queen. After defeating the final demon the Karmens summon, the Patapons journey to the end of a bridge, and find and break an egg. Dazzled by the light that emerges from the egg, the Patapons assume they have found Earthend. However, the Patapon Princess emerges from the egg, compliments them on their job well done, and tells the Hero that he has a new task- to restore the world and find the true Earthend. At the end of the game, the Patapons are seen working with the Karmen and Zigotons to build a bridge. You can see the Akumapons in the Bryun snowfield. Multiplayer In Patapon 2, you can play with other heroes using the WLAN on the PSP. It's a mutiplayer game where you have to get an egg to the end of a level. There are bosses and fights. The level depends on what egg you have. There are four heroes in an army, which are all CPU controlled (Unless if WLAN is used.). Units A notable change is the inclusion of three new units for each group and another way to access new patapon classes. Another change is the evolutionary tree. To access different Patapon classes, they need to reach certain points in the tree, some not available until later parts of the game. Also Rarepon can be made without sacrificing Patapon to make space for newer ones. To maintain incentive for collecting items, there is an abundant amount of classes of Patapon to rely upon, some Patapon such as the "Pyokoran" Rarepon being nimble in battle as well as being immune to freezing but are vulnerable to fire damage. Another change is that a Patapon can level up by using more material with effects amplifying at every 5 level to maximum of 10. The most notable change is the Heropon, a hero unit which can adopt the persona of any class of their choice with a powerful special attack to deliver to unsuspecting foes. You can change their masks for different stats, like fire deal increase, resistance or attack speed. They also can be revived but takes longer to revive with each death. In addition, if Hatapon is alone while the Heropon is reviving, the mission ends. Each "Hero" also has a special move that can only be activated in fever mode and must have perfect beat. This special ability shows a spirit above him and allows him to have a special damage effect on opponents like: The Iron Fist (Yaripon), Broken Arrow (Yumipon). Release and reception To test the market for digital distribution of games, Sony Computer Entertainment America released Patapon 2 as a "test case" digital download through the PlayStation Store for North America only, leaving the Latin American market out of their strategy. A voucher for the game is available for retail purchase.6 All other regions, now including NA, have received the game on UMD. GamePro's Heather Bartron called the game a "must-have title for PSP owners," rating it a 4.5 out of 5 stars and praising it as an improved sequel to the already enjoyable and addictive Patapon. Bartron wrote that both titles have great visual style though Patapon 2 has limited multiplayer modes and "needs more songs."4 Hyper's Tracey Lien commends the game for being "exactly the same as the first Patapon, which is good because the original was really rad".7